Admissions
by SabineHolterman
Summary: All right here is a little diddy I thought up about an AU possible way that the members of the Stargate Universe could find about the relationship between Sam and Jack. Also has a little Daniel and Vala in there too! Please read and review! SJ DV


Stargate SG1 Story #4

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate yadda yadda yadda, I wish I did yadda yadda yadda, If I did we would have known that Sam and Jack are together long ago and the show would not be ending.

Author's Note:

The last episode of SG1 has not aired yet in America, but this is a little diddy I thought of while watching a rerun of how people in the Stargate Universe could find out about Sam and Jack. Please read and review! I really appreciate any review that I get! Have a great day!

There was no chance of denying to the public about the existence of life on other planets anymore. When the Ori fleet appeared in Earth's atmosphere, lead by five mother ships, the public was able to see them from their very own homes with the naked eye. As those not privy to the Stargate program realized what was happening chaos broke out and the government was bombarded with questions as to what was being done to protect Earth from the impending alien attack.

It was as the president was addressing the nation that Sam and the rest of SG1 was beamed down to the white house by the Asgard technology aboard the Deadalus. They had been on their way to meet with the president and give their opinions on the situation involving the Ori and were at once alerted that they were not going to be completing a simple conference with the president as they had expected. Now they were being tasked to fight off the Ori army that had ringed down and were slowing making their way through Washington.

They had set up at the pentagon and were coordinating the troops that were sent over from Langston Military Base hoping the brief time they had to get things organized would be enough to fend off their approaching enemy. "Feels like old times don't it?" A voice interrupted Daniel's thoughts as he watched everyone scurrying back and forth.

"Jack!" He exclaimed and smiled when his old friend walked up wearing the BDUS' he loved and somehow managed to secure in the midst of all the chaos.

"So kids what's goin' on?" He nonchalantly asked eyes quickly noticing the grave looks on his former team's faces.

"Oh nothin' much." Cameron said while putting together the P-90 he had just been handed by a wayward sergeant who was normally just a front door man at the pentagon. "Just trying to save the world from a crazy bent on destruction race of aliens who are about to conquer it. You remember what it was like General."

"Yeah I do." Jack sighed. "Exhausting isn't it?"

Sam laughed as she looked at Daniel rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Hello Sir."

"Carter, good to see you, so what brilliant technological break through did you devise to get out of this one?" He asked all seriousness on his face that his teammates knew was just a cover for how worried he really was.

"I see you've already got yourself back to your natural habitat Jack. I wondered how long it would be before you found SG1."

"Yes sir!" Jack acknowledged when he heard the voice of the president behind him. "If I may ask sir what are you still doing here? I thought you had been evacuated to the alpha site twenty minutes ago."

"I can't leave my country or my people Jack. What kind of a man would I be if I tucked my tail between my legs and ran?" President Hayes responded.

"You'd be Kinsey." Jack seriously said and then shuddered as if the mention of the former vice president was like ice running down his back.

President Hayes chuckled and agreed with Jack, "No we wouldn't want that."

"Well Mr. President looks like its beginning." Cameron said and everyone turned to look at the monitors that had been set up record what was happening outside the secure walls of the pentagon. The Ori ground forces of men had just crossed onto the street in front of the pentagon and were slowly making their way closer and closer to the entrance where the military was waiting for the word to open fire.

It was as they were watching the monitors that Daniel realized how quiet Vala had become since they had beamed down to the military facility. "Vala are you all right?"

"Yes darling, I am fine. Just mentally preparing myself for what is to come." Vala lied trying to show a brave face not only for Daniel but for the people standing all around her.

"Vala come on I've known you long enough now that I know when you are lying." Daniel told her and then took her hands in his own. "It's ok to be scared."

"I'm not scared, I am fine."

"Vala."

"Oh all right I am scared. Are you happy?" Vala said and tried to pull her hands away from where they were clasped in Daniel's own.

"Yes."

"I am afraid for what is going to happen to you and to Sam and Cameron, and to T'ealc and even to Jack even though I don't know him as well as the rest of you." She was silent for a moment as she thought of two other people she worried about even though she should not. "I worry for Tomin and Adria, too. I know I shouldn't with them being the enemy, but I still worry about what will happen to them."

"It's only natural that you do." Daniel assured her. "I told you about my wife Sha're and how she was taken by Apophis to be the host for his mate Ahmonet right?"

"Yes."

"Well even though I knew that she was one of the enemy we were sent out everyday to find and stop, I still was afraid for her. I wanted the thing inside of her to be killed and disposed of in the most heinous way, but I still worried about how she was being taken care of. You never stop worrying about the ones you love."

"Thank you, Daniel." Vala gratefully said to him and swept him up in a hug.

It was as they were in the midst of their embrace that Daniel plucked up the courage to say something, albeit in a round about way, that he had wanted to say for a long time. "You know you are one of the one's I worry about too."

Vala stilled as she heard Daniel's statement, and slowly pulled back letting his words work their way through her head. It was when she smiled that Daniel himself finally began to breathe again. "Me too. When this is all over, let's work on that ok?"

"Ok." Daniel agreed and then turned back to where Jack was not so subtly watching what was going on between himself and Vala.

"Everything good kids?" He asked watching how close Daniel and Vala were now standing next to each other.

"Everything's great, Jack." Daniel simply answered and turned back to the monitors to watch the battle that was now taking place between the Ori foot soldiers and the human military personal.

It was just then that the line of military personal broke and retreated from the rapidly failing line that had been formed in front of the pentagon. "All right everyone this is it." The president said as he watched the enemy surge forward. "I may not know everyone of you here personally, but I want you all to know that I appreciate every single one of you for your dedication to your country and to this planet. Thank you." He finished and then picked up a P-90 of his own and stood alongside SG1 waiting to fire.

The room was silent except for the sound of gun fire that permeated from outside at the conclusion of the president's words.

"Henry, as long as we are saying our last words here, Carter and I got something we need to admit." Jack said as he positioned himself in line with the others.

"You want to tell him now?!" Sam asked still amazed at the way he picked the most random times to discuss important things.

"Yeah why not, you got a better time to do this?" He shot back with a smirk on his face.

"I guess not."

"Henry, Colonel Carter and I would like you to know something before all hell breaks loose." Jack started making sure he chose his words carefully.

"Yes?" President Hayes asked having an idea about what he might soon hear.

"For the past two years Sam and I have been romantically involved, and just about six months ago we got married." Jack said not sure what kind of reaction he would get from the people around him.

"Really?" The president asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah we knew it was against regulations, and you can court marshal us all you want later."

"May I ask why you decided to reveal this to me now?"

"Because if by some miracle sent by the almighty OZ or whoever we manage to survive, I would very much like to kiss my wife and I do not want people to have a fit when I do." Jack said not even bothering to smile or break his gaze from where he could hear the men coming.

"You are married!" Vala exclaimed looking back and forth between Sam and Jack with an excited look on her face.

"Yes, Vala, were married." Sam admitted finally letting herself smile when she thought about being a married woman. Since she and Jack had gotten married, Sam had found herself quite often daydreaming about what her life with Jack would be like when they left the air force. She imagined staying up at the cabin with Jack and their children and of course a dog, because every child should have a dog. It was those thoughts that had made her randomly smile and try to hide it whenever she was around anyone else.

"That is fantastic!" Vala beamed and then turned curious eyes on Daniel. "Why aren't you more excited?" She asked and hit him on the hand as if he was a little child and she had just found him raiding the cookie jar.

"Oh please, I've seen this coming for ten years." Daniel explained and rolled his eyes.

"Indeed, the chemistry between Colonel Carter and O'Neill has always been quite apparent." T'ealc interjected not seeming at all surprised by his two friends startling news. "I for one am only surprised that they did not give in to their emotions sooner than they did."

"As much as I would love to continue this delightful conversation, we have company." Sam declared sounding embarrassed two seconds before the troops invaded the room.

Thirty minutes later it was over and bodies were strewn all over the floor. The American military had valiantly fought the Ori troops and were only granted a reprieve when the Deadalus finally got Merlin's weapon operational and the Ori mother ships were destroyed. The sight of the ships blasting to pieces and the realization that there would be no help coming for the injured and dying men caused them to realize they were defeated.

As the last of the men were herded together and the medical teams were doing their jobs, Daniel and Vala were looking around the room for the rest of SG1. When the men from the ground troops had invaded SG1 had been forced to scatter in all directions to prevent being cut down. The only one who had stayed close to Daniel was Vala and now they both were wishing that none of the people on the floor were their friends.

"Daniel!" They heard and turned to see Sam, Jack and the President making their way towards them from the other room where Daniel knew the headquarters of the military had been set up.

"Hey guys, I'm glad to see you are all right!" Daniel said and gave a huge sigh of relieve that two of his two best friends were safe.

"Where T'ealc?"

"I am here O'Neill." T'ealc announced as he walked in from the outer doors with Cameron following closely beside him.

"All right we all made it through; the world is not going to hell and a hand basket, yadda yadda yadda." Jack said and slowly turned toward Sam with a smile on his face. "I believe as I stated before I think you and I have some celebrating to do." He proclaimed before pulling Sam into his arms and kissing her. It took all of two seconds for Sam to wrap her own arms around Jack's neck and then they both were oblivious to the world around them.

"Daniel?" Vala asked interrupting his gaze where he was watching his two friends with a smile on his face.

"Yes?" He questioned back and was knocked off his feet when Vala threw herself into his arms.

"I'm ready to not worry anymore." She proclaimed and after plopping herself into his lap pulled Daniel into a very intense kiss that was reminiscent of their first one on the Prometheus. Only this time he didn't feel like calling her a fruitcake.

"Mr. President, it's very good to see you are all right."

President Hayes had been watching the interactions between the people in front of him when he heard the voice of one of his advisors. "Barry! Just the guy I wanted to see." He gleefully exclaimed and pat the young man on the back. "When you get the chance, get in contact with General George Hammond. Tell him he owes me 100 bucks! If he asks why it's not 50, tell him I am better at reading people than he is!"


End file.
